A shadowed past
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: Megumi (my character) is trying to forget her twisted past. She falls in love with a familar half demon after she has closed her heart. Sometimes your head can say one thing when your heart says another.
1. Megumi's tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I am not planning on owning it for the whole fic so I will only say it once.

A/N: Hey guys I am back! This new story deals with my own character. So sit tight and enjoy the story.

It was a warm summer day. A young girl around the age of 5 was playing with all the other children in a field of tall grass. Her raven black hair blew in the wind behind her as she ran after a butterfly. A few men on horseback went storming by kicking up dirt and grass. They were headed toward their small village. The children did not seem to notice and continued to play.

Kiyoshi, the oldest of the children at the age of 10 noticed smoke in the air. He ran down the hill a bit and noticed the smoke getting thicker. He ran to the edge of the hill that over looked their peaceful little village. He noticed that the smoke was indeed from the village which had been burned to the ground. Bodies lined the streets and a group of men armed with swords and bows where entering every hut and killing everyone who was still alive.

Kiyoshi gasped loudly and then quickly covered his mouth with his chubby little hands. He fell to the ground and backed up against a tree. Tears slid down his cheeks and landed on his chest. He knew he had to help the other children. He got up quietly to conceal himself from the armed men below him. Due to his tear stricken eyes he was unable to see a large branch that had suddenly fallen on the path. He yelled as he fell. Suddenly he noticed that the men where below him and they probably knew he was there.

They did and men began to chase him. He got up and ran back toward the place where everyone was playing. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He heard the sounds of the others. He tried as fast as he could to get there before the men caught up with him. The men where close to Kiyoshi but not close enough to attack.

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" Kiyoshi screamed as he came to the clearing. The children stopped and looked at him. Kiyoshi pointed toward them. "GET AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN, SO YOU WON'T GET HURT."

A little girl stepped closer to him, "Why?" 

"Men attacked the village and they are foll-" Kiyoshi's eyes bulged and he fell to his knees unable to finish his sentence. He quickly fell onto his stomach and 6 arrows were stuck in his back.

The children screamed and ran in every direction. The men had hid themselves around Kiyoshi as he tried to warn them. They began to shoot arrows at the small children. Many fell to the ground, others tried to escape but met their end by a swordsman who quietly followed them

The young girl from the beginning of this story, remember her? She played with those children. That day but she had wandered away after following that butterfly. She wandered back into the village that night to find it in ruins and all of the civilians murdered. The men that attacked had left the village the way it was. The girl searched for her family and friends to find them all dead. Her mother and father where still in their small house. In the arms of her mother was her baby brother. All of them deceased.

The girl fell to her knees and wept. She went over to the back room of their small hut and pulled a small bag out of a chest. It was full of money, all of her mother and father's life savings. She tied it to her belt and returned to the front of the hut. She grabbed her robe that her mother made her for the cold weather. She knew she would need it if she was to make it on her own. She wrapped a pack of food for the next few days and put it on her back.

She walked over to the doorway to the hut. She placed her right hand against and looked back over her shoulder at her family. She wiped a tear from her eye and then turned her head back. She walked out onto the main road which was filled with blood, ashes, and shattered bowls and things. She walked up the hill to where she was playing only a few hours ago. The bodies and blood of her playmates where scattered around the clearing. She paid her respects and continued walking.

She wandered around for a few days, sleeping under trees and behind rocks. After walking around for a week she collapsed due to dehydration and lack of nutrition. She cried until she was too weak to do so. She thought she was going to die right there on the ground. She laid her head down and succumbs to sleepiness.

A demon exterminator pack walked through the forest on there way back to their village from a mission they were sent to do. As they walked down the path they came across the girl. She was lying on her stomach and was passed out. One of the men picked up and carried her back to their village, cradling her in his arms the whole way.

The man's name was Toshio and he was married to a woman named Yaeko. They had wanted a child for a long time now. When Toshio brought home this little girl, Yaeko was ecstatic. She took care of her until she was healthy once again. Toshio began asking her questions about her past. Where she came from, where her parents were. The girl was very traumatized and became very shy. She would dig her face into Yaeko's chest. After awhile they gave up asking her.

One night she woke up in fright and cried. Yaeko ran to her and held her while she cried.

"What is wrong little one?"

"They're dead. They're dead." She whispered.

"Who's dead?"

"My mom and dad and my baby brother." Yaeko held her close to her, "Everyone is dead, they were laying on the ground and blood was everywhere." She cried harder.

"Everything is ok now. I will take care of you for now on. I will be your new mommy."

Her large eyes, her stunning green eyes looked up at her. "Mommy…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ok now, is there anything else you can remember?"

"No."

"Do you remember your name?" 

She thought hard and then shook her head.

"Would you like me to name you?"

She nodded.

Yaeko thought hard then smiled. "How about Megumi?"

She nodded.

"Yaeko kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Megumi."

Megumi smiled and then laid down on her futon once more.

Yaeko got up and returned to her futon with her husband.

*~*~*~*

For the next few weeks Megumi was raised as Toshio and Yaeko's daughter. Toshio decided to introduce Megumi to the leader of the demon exterminators. Yaeko made her a new kimono to wear. She walked with her father before her. When they arrived Megumi noticed a young girl around the same age as herself sitting next to him. She looked at Megumi and smiled. Megumi smiled back.

The man watched Megumi carefully. "She looks healthy enough, she begins training tomorrow along with my daughter." Toshio smiled widely and placed his hand on her shoulder. Megumi looked up at her father and smiled. They then turned around and walked back home.

"So how did it go?" Yaeko asked.

"She begins training tomorrow."

"That's great."

"There was a girl like me."

Toshio and Yaeko looked down at her.

"Her name is Sango." Toshio replied.

"Sango.." Megumi said to herself.

"Megumi is going to train with Sango."

Toshio told his wife.

Yaeko nodded.

Megumi walked back over to Sango's place the next morning. Sango was already dressed and was beginning to stretch. Megumi walked over to her.

"Hi I am Megumi. Are you Sango?"

"Yes I am."

"You're outfit is cool."

"Thanks."

Her father came out and Sango became quiet and watched him. Megumi mimicked her behavior. 

"Megumi, tell your parents to make you a fighting outfit like Sango's here."

"Yes sir."

Sango watched her out of the corner of her eye.

*~*~*~*

Another A/N: This story is about a character I have created. She eventually crosses paths with Inu, I have to explain her past first thought. I am trying to write longer chapter for all of those people who thought the chapters on "A not so feudal fairy tale" were too short. I hope you enjoy it. I used a different writing style. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Ja ne! 


	2. Kousuke

Years flew by. Megumi and Sango became best friends. They trained together everyday, pushing them selves to the limit. When they turned 12 years old they were told to select one weapon of choice then a second one for protection. Their teacher showed them to the room. Sango choose a boomerang that was almost as big as her. For her second she picked twin blades that she would hide on her wrists covered with fabric to appear as arm bands. Megumi decided to pick a long sword as her weapon of choice and then a blade attached to a chain as her safety weapon. 

That was a year ago, now they were learning tricks. After her lesson one day, Megumi decided to go into the forest to practice a bit more. She walked out of the guarded gates of her village and into the forest. She continued to walk until she was deep into it. She found a very large tree in front of her. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the tree. She charged it and began to slash away at its bark. Bits and pieces fell to the ground.

She raised the sword and swung her arm to slash it once more. A strong arm wrapped around hers making her unable to hit the tree. Megumi quickly turned around. A boy looked back at her. His body was glowing with radiance. He had shoulder length black hair and silver eyes that were locked on her.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Why do you hurt the tree?"

"I am practicing with my sword."

"Why do you use a tree for practice?"

Megumi thought for a second. "I don't know. It was there and I thought it was good at the time."

The boy walked over to the tree and placed his hand over the cut marks.

"I am sorry I won't do it again."

The boy looked back at her and smiled.

"The tree will heal. It's ok."

Megumi watched him carefully. "He is beautiful." She said to herself.

"Do you live around here?" He asked her sweetly.

She pointed toward her village. "I live in a village on the outside of the forest, how about you?"

"I live in the middle of the forest."

Megumi's eyes widened. "What's it like?"

"It's great. That is why I love the forest so much."

Megumi looked down at her sword then put it back into her sheath.

"Nice sword."

"Thanks." Megumi blushed.

"Would you like to go to my favorite place in the forest?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Follow me." He turned his body around and began to walk deeper into the forest. Megumi looked behind her and then ran to catch up with him.

They walked for about 10 minutes before coming upon a small lake. The dimming sunlight left traces of itself upon the water as it stood completely still. Megumi walked toward the edge and looked into the crystal water. The boy stripped his shirt off and walked over to the shallow end. Megumi watched him. He walked out towards the middle and bent over sticking his hands into the water.

"Do you like fish?"

"Yes I love fish."

"Great I will catch us some."

"You can catch them with your hands?"

"Yup."

Suddenly he grabbed at something and pulled a good size fish out of the water. "Can you get me a stick?"

"Sure."

Megumi quickly looked for a stick. After a few seconds of looking she found a rather large stick on the ground. "Will this work?"

"Perfect."

Megumi removed her clothes and stepped into the water only wearing her fighting outfit minus the protective pads and mask. She walked over toward him and noticed how deep the water was. It went halfway between her knees and pelvic region. She looked at him and then handed him the stick.

"You know you could have just thrown it to me."

"Oh." Megumi blushed.

"It's alright you can hold this one while I catch another." He took the stick and thrusted it in the fish's mouth and made it come out the back end. He then handed it to Megumi. She looked at him then at the fish. She held the stick tightly ad watched what he did.

"Don't move, you'll scare the fish."

She remained perfectly still.

A few minutes passed, followed by a few more. Megumi decided to start a conversation.

"So what is your name?"

The boy looked at her. "My name is Kousuke."

"My name is Megumi."

"That's a real pretty name."

She blushed once more. "Thank you. I like your name too."

A large fish swam between her legs. She remembered that she had to stand perfectly still. Megumi nudged him in the ribs and then pointed at the fish. He bent down and let his fingertips touch the water. Slowly he slipped them below the surface. The fish swam around over to him and his fingers wrapped around its scaly body. He then pulled it out of the water and the fish twisted and turned as it tried to escape his grasp. Its mouth opened and closed as it tried to breath in its new atmosphere.

"Did you happen to bring another stick with you?"

Megumi shook her head. "Sorry."

"That's alright. We don't need any more fish. Let's go back." He then began to walk back to shore. Megumi quickly followed.

*~*~*~*

Megumi held onto the fishes as Kousuke built a fire. Night was creeping closer. Megumi looked at the sky. Stars were beginning to appear.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

His silver eyes rose to the sky. "Oh yes, they do." He then looked down and lit the piece of wood on fire. Megumi watched the wood crack and burn.

Temperature fell as quickly as the sun did. Megumi's outfit was still a bit damp so she wore her other clothes over it to try to keep herself warm. It didn't work as well as she thought. She rubbed her hands on her upper arms trying to return warmth to them.

"Are you cold Megumi?"

"Yes." Megumi placed her hands near the fire.

"Here come sit with me. If we stay close to each other we can keep warm."

"Alright." Megumi got up and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Megumi looked at him and smiled. Kousuke then leaned over and kissed her.

*~*~*~*

Toshio and Yaeko waited for hours for their daughter to return home. Toshio paced back and forth as Yaeko served rice into three bowls.

"She was supposed to be home three hours ago."

"Calm down, knowing her she will be home soon."

"But why didn't she tell us she wasn't going to come straight home? What if she went into the forest again? What if she was attacked by demons?"

Cries of a baby were heard from the next room. "Quiet down Toshio! You woke the baby. She is a good girl. I know she will come home." 

Toshio stormed into the other room without saying another word to comfort his son.

*~*~*~*

Megumi pulled back form the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I think the fish are done." She pulled one out of the fire and held it in front of his face. He took it from her.

"Thanks." He picked up hers and held it in front of her face.

"Thank you." She grabbed it and smiled.

They began to eat. Then Kousuke turned his head toward Megumi. "Aren't you supposed to be home soon? Your parents would be worried."

Megumi thought to herself and freaked out. She quickly ate her fish, kissed Kousuke on the cheek, then ran home.


	3. She wept for him

 Everyday Megumi would go visit Kousuke after her daily training. They began to fall in love with each other. Megumi's parents wondered why she would train for hours but not improve in her training.

Sango was the only other person who knew about Kousuke, Sango was really excited. They would about it all of the time.

One day when they were talking about him and giggling as usual, Sango's father received news from a man dresses in his fighting outfit. His eyes went over to the girls and nodded. The man left. He walked over to the girls with one hand on his forehead.

"Girls,   I have some news."

The girls stopped talking and looked at him.

"What's wrong dad?" Sango asked.

"You girls are going to have your first fight tomorrow. There is a pack of demons in the middle of the forest. They have been attacking small villages. The next one they will attack is just on the far edge of the forest. We are going to get them there. This is your first test."

Sango nodded. Megumi bit her thumbnail. "Kousuke…" She thought to herself.

*~*~*~*

She picked up her stuff to go. Her arms were slightly sore from the constant training that day. She hurried to meet Kousuke. He was waiting for her in their favorite place. He ran his fingers through his hair. She looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hey." He looked away.

"Whats wrong Kou?" She looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't think we will be able to talk to each other anymore."

"Why?"

"Family issues, they don't want me to fall in love with a hu…you." He corrected himself.

"What?!"

He turned away from her. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I loved you!"

"I loved you too, but I have to go."

Kousuke began to walk away and Megumi crumbled to the earth, sobbing. Kousuke stopped himself from turning around. Hearing her cry made tears fall from his own eyes. Megumi got up and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "No, don't go!"

He sighed and looked at the ground. "I have to. Something might happen if I don't."

"I will risk it."

He wouldn't look at her but stood there as he felt her tears slid down his back.

Toshio slashed at plants that lay before him. He knew Megumi came out this way. He saw a lake ahead of him. He slashed away at more things that lay in his way. At last he came upon the lake that he saw. He also saw his daughter holding onto another person. He realized that it was a boy. He also saw that Megumi was crying. He took a few steps forward, neither of them noticed him.

"Megumi! Megumi!" He yelled to her.

Megumi picked her head up and turned it quickly toward her father. When she saw him she let go of Kousuke. "Oh no!"

Kousuke saw him. "Aww shit!" He then ran off into the forest.

Megumi had a scared look on her face. Her father became very angry. This is where she had been going after her training everyday. He walked over to her and she covered her face.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Dad, it is just a boy."

"NOT JUST ANY BOY, HE IS A DEMON!"

"He is not a demon. I would know that."

"So you didn't notice the glow about him!"

"Well, I did but I never thought anything of it."

"You are so naïve Megumi."

"But I love him father."

He glared at her and grabbed the front of her clothes. "You will not be allowed to see him anymore, got that?"

Megumi nodded and would not say a word.

"I will escort you home from your training everyday." He let go of her clothes and she looked away. "Follow me. We are going home." He then spun himself around and started to walk in the direction of the village. Megumi trotted behind him, tears still pouring from her eyes.

*~*~*~*

Yaeko gasped when she heard the news that Megumi was spending time with a demon.

"But mother I didn't know." She whined.

"You were raised to be a demon exterminator not a demon reproducer."

The harsh words cut Megumi like a knife. She never thought her parents would act in such a way.

"What will people say if they saw? They would think less of us. What parents we are." Yaeko began to cry.

Megumi was surprised that this topic would bring her mother to tears.

Toshio looked at her. "If word gets out about this you could be kicked out of the village, at the least. I don't know if we would be punished. I know we will claim that since you were not born from Yaeko that even though we taught you to hate demons you still associated with them."

Megumi cried and looked at her mother who would not look at her. "Are you telling me that you don't love me because I am not really your child but a hopeless girl you found face down in the mud? Is that all I am to you now? Ever since you have had your own child I guess you have hated me for not being born from your womb. I always thought I was born from someone else's womb but your heart. But I guess I don't matter to you anymore since you have your own son! I hope I die tomorrow so you will have the life you wanted, without this dirty homeless girl that you found half dead 9 years ago!" She screamed. With the last note she stormed to her room and pulled out her futon to sleep on. Tomorrow was the big day. Her big test. Was she ready? What kind of demons would she face? All of these thoughts ran through her head.

"Hopefully my parents will be a bit more understanding or I will leave and live with Kousuke." She sighed with a bit of a girly flare. "I wonder if they really feel this way or if it is just because of Kousuke."

She thought of Kousuke. "I hope not, I love him and they can't stop me."

She laid her head down and then closed her eyes. Thinking about tomorrow's battle. She thought about what she would do. Was she ready for a battle like this? She knew Sango would do great but doubted her own abilities. She spent a lot of precious training time with Kousuke instead. She bit her lip. She can't do anything about it now, she will just have to wait till tomorrow. She rolled onto her back and fell asleep.


	4. A blood tipped sword

Megumi woke herself up early the next day. She put her fighting outfit on and put her weapons in place. Her hair fell halfway down her back. She knew it would only get in her way. She decided to braid it. She held her hair in her hands and began to twist it between itself. She picked up a piece of rope and tied the end in place.

She was ready.

She walked out to see her parents. Yaeko cradled a sleeping baby and stood next to her husband who was dressed for the big battle. When she walked over to them Yaeko tied her protective pads tighter and then Toshio handed her, her mask.

"We may be mad at your decisions but that doesn't mean we don't love you Megumi."

Megumi smiled.

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. "Make us proud."

"Aren't you going?"

"A course, your mother will not be able to because of the baby."

Megumi nodded. Yaeko kissed Megumi on the forehead. They baby laughed. Megumi kissed her brother on the forehead.

"We better go Megumi."

"Right."

Toshio picked up his weapons then kissed his wife before they headed out the door.

*~*~*~* 

A group of men and women waited for Toshio and Megumi. Sango was biting her thumbnail.

"Hey Sango, ready?"

"I think so what about you?"

"I hope so."

When everyone was accounted for they decided to get on their way. Megumi had one hand on the handle of her sword. Sango held the belt to her boomerang tightly. They looked over at each other as they entered the forest. Megumi reached her hand out to her and Sango grabbed it.

*~*~*~*

Night fell and the exterminators got into position. The demons only struck at night.

After a few hours of waiting, a pack of demons ran toward the village. Sango, her father and his group went first. Then Megumi and her father with his group went.

The demons looked like humans. Many dressed in animal skins and/or wore face paint. A woman with black face paint on that had long claws ran toward her. She wore a cape of wolf's fur with fake ears and all. She attempted to slash Megumi but Megumi avoided it and then quickly spun on her heels and slashed her sword which cut her in half. "Wow that was easy." She felt someone slash her back and blood begin to trickle. Megumi whipped around. A man stood behind her. He was faster then the women and cut her arms when she attempted to stab him.

She reached behind to get her safety weapon. She wrapped her fingers around the end of the blade and the beginning of the chain.  She whipped the end of the chain around her wrist. With her other hand she acted as if she was about to stab him again but then quickly brought her other hand out and threw the blade. It spun through the air and then pierced the mans chest cutting him deeply, near his heart.

He grabbed his chest and stumbled a bit. Megumi pulled the chain back and the blade flew back into her hand. He grasped for breath as blood oozed down his chest. His hand tried to cover the wound but the blood flowed over it. She took her sword and placed one hand on the handle and the other she held open and the end of the sword rested in the palm of her hand. She then thrusted her sword into his heart. He screamed and then fell to the ground lifeless. Megumi saw the blood of the demon on her sword. It dripped off the end and then fell next to her feet. She placed one hand over her mouth. She watched everyone fighting. They were doing the same as her. Why did she involve herself in this? She noticed a demon next to her. She held her sword out blocking his path. He looked over at her.

They both gasped.

"KOUSUKE!"

"MEGUMI!"

"You're a demon after all!"

"You're a demon exterminator!"

Tears fell from her eyes. "So it is true. I am in love with a demon."

"Half demon if that makes you feel better."

"Not really." She walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would recognize my glow."

Megumi put one hand behind her head. "Why does everyone say that?" She said through gritted teeth.

He laughed.

"Shut up Kousuke."

Kousuke looked around. "Well this is awkward."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Imagine what my dad say if he saw you."

"THIS!" Her father shouted from behind Kousuke. Megumi never saw her father but she did see the end of his sword that was sticking from Kouske's chest.

Kousuke's eyes bulged and his face went pale. His hand reached for the sword but Megumi's father had already pulled it out. His knees gave in and he fell forward onto Megumi. Her father glared at her and then ran off.

Megumi kneeled onto the ground still holding Kousuke. He coughed up blood onto her. He saw the dead bodies next to him. "Oh, you killed my parents also. At least I will see them again."

She felt very cold. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't say that."

"Megumi there is no way I can survive this."

"You are a demon."

"Demons can't survive when their heart is pierced."

Megumi sobbed.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. It will be ok. You will love again."

"No I won't I love you." She cried.

"Megumi, my time on this earth is over, you will survive. There is a reason you are still here."

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. I am glad that I was able to know you and love you." He smiled at her and then winced with pain. "My time left is short. Megumi, forget about me, live on, I will look out for you, where ever I go."

"I love you Kousuke."

"I love you Megumi."

Megumi then leaned down and kissed Kousuke. He then laid his head on her lap. He looked at her crying. He reached his hand up to wipe a tear but his hand was shaking. He wiped one tear then his hand fell to the ground and his eyes began to close.

"NO KOUSUKE! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled.

She wrapped her arms around him and she sobbed. He died right there in her arms.

Sango, who was fighting nearby, saw her. She could not believe her eyes. Megumi was clinging to the dead body of a demon boy. She shook her head then continued to fighting.

*~*~*~*

The next morning her father kicked her out of their house. Her mother cried as her father yelled at her. Megumi packed up her stuff and left. She did not say goodbye to anyone. She walked out the front gates and never came back.

*~*~*~*

Preview: Three years have passed since Kousuke's death. Megumi has received a new mission. She has to spy on a local half demon. He is said to have long silver hair and gold eyes. As Megumi hides amongst the trees in the forest, a demon passes by her fitting that description. Is this the boy she is looking for? Next episode: The dog eared boy

*~*~*~*

To answer review questions and comments:

Inuyashafan65- thanks for the review, I think the next chapter's title will give you a hint who the demon is! ^ ^

Phenoix-of-fire- thanks for the review. I am glad you are enjoying this fic as well as my other one.

Zene- are you trying to say that you are not a romantic type of guy? Just kidding..thanks for reviewing.

InuYasha-gal-97- Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I don't go to your school. I am currently enrolled as a junior at B.M.H.S. Megumi is actually named after a voice actress/ singer that I like. Any of you ever heard of Megumi Hayashibara? Or have you seen the show slayers in Japanese? She is Lina. She is also Ranma- chan or female Ranma in the Japanese version. The list of other animes she is in goes on and on. I thought her name was beautiful and decided to name my character after her.

Thanks to everyone who is reading my story and I hope you are all enjoying it because I enjoy writing it. Ja ne!!!


	5. The dog eared boy

Three years have passed since Megumi had left home. She now worked with a different demon exterminator village. This one was not developed as the one she used to belong to. They despised her for having such nice weapons and good training. At times they would not give her missions so she would act as a mercenary. She did not enjoy it but it gave her something to do.

Whenever a troublesome demon or powerful demon came along, Megumi was told to take care of him. That is how she got her next mission.

She was told that a young demon was causing trouble to villages and anyone he has come across. He has not killed any humans, just over demons. Megumi was told that she had to follow him.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Why do you give me these jobs?"

"Because no body else wants them." The elderly village leader responded.

She sighed. "Fine I will do it."

That is how Megumi found herself sitting in a tree, waiting for him to appear.

Over the years Megumi had outgrown her fighting outfit that she used to wear. She now wore a red kimono with delicate gold stitching. Her obi was the same gold color. Unlike most kimono's, hers did not have any sleeves and only went to her knees. This made it easier to fight in. She still wore her wooden sandals. Her hair which went all the way down her back was always styled in a braid. Her bangs fell into her large green eyes. Her eyes were looking for this demon. He is said to have white hair and gold eyes. So far nobody that had walked by fit that description.

Megumi yawned. "How much longer must I wait?" Suddenly she heard yelling.

"I don't care what you think! I am going home. I don't have to help you do anything!"

A young girl, around Megumi's own age, with a large yellow backpack stormed by her tree.

"Come on Kagome, we need your help to find the shards."

Megumi crawled further out on to her branch, trying to hear what was going on.

"I am not your slave!"

"Fine just leave, see if I care. I don't need you. I will find them on my own."  A boy ran after the girl. Megumi's eyes widened. The boy had silver hair and bright gold eyes. 

"This must be him!"

"I don't want to speak to you ever again."

"Fine, I don't care."

"Goodbye InuYasha."

Megumi sat up. "Yes, it's him. I found him!"

The girl approached an old well that did not work anymore. She looked at InuYasha then jumped in. InuYasha looked over the edge.

"Damn it. Why is Kagome so sensitive about the things I say?"

Megumi jumped out of her tree, actually she fell off her branch, onto her stomach.

InuYasha heard the thud and spun around. "I know someone is there, I can smell you!"

Megumi raised her arm and smelled her armpits. "Do I stink? I took a bath last night."

InuYasha walked over to her and found her still smelling her own armpits. A large sweat drop slid down his right temple. "What are you doing?"

"You said you could smell me!"

InuYasha fell onto his back. "I have a demon nose, I can smell people when they are around me, like a dog."

"Oh.": She blushed feeling stupid. She looked at the half demon. "He is cute." She smiled at him.

He looked at her and she looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

InuYasha searched for an answer to her question. "Uh, are you spying on me?"

"Now why would I do that?"

InuYasha thought again. "Feh." He turned around and folded his arms.

Megumi stood up and brushed herself off. "Why are so mad?"

InuYasha spun around on his heels. "I am not mad!"

"Sure you aren't Pinocchio."

InuYasha growled. He walked toward the well.

"Who was the girl who jumped into the well?"

"Nobody."

"Well it seems like she had to be somebody since you were chasing after her."

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"I didn't have a choice, you two were yelling." Megumi placed her hands on her hips.

"Feh." Inu knew she was right and would not say anything.

"So, who is she?"

Inu looked away. "A companion of mine."

"Do you love her?"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Inu blushed.

"Just wondering."

"I am a demon, I don't fall in love."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't care it's the truth."

"Sure."

"Feh." He folded his arms. "So, what is your name?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Geez, just an innocent question."

"Megumi."

"Are you a demon exterminator?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. I just noticed that you had a mask."

Megumi looked and she had dropped her mask on the ground. "Ooh."

"Anyway I have a friend who is a demon exterminator. That is why I recognize the mask."

"I see." She bent over and picked up the mask and shoved it into a small bag attached to her obi. "So where are you staying?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have been living outside for the past three years and I wanted to find a place to stay."

"Why have you been living outside for three years?"

"My parents kicked me out and they did not give me any money and the village I belong to only rewards me with food and clothing. They do not really like me."

"Ooh, why were you kicked out of your parents' house?"

"Enough with the questions."

"Sorry but maybe I can get you a place to sleep for awhile. Come with me."

"Come with me." She imitated. "Why should I trust you?"

"You are really annoying. Do you know that? Well, if you do not come with me you will be sleeping in that tree." He pointed to a rather large one to the right of them.

"Alright then, show me the way."

Inu began to walk toward Kaede's village with Megumi only a few steps behind.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank two people. Brooke my best friend, she helped with write this story and then would listen to me as I read the finished product. Thanks Brooke for taking your time to help the fanfic along. And I also wanted to thank Shawna, who I call my little sis. She encourages me to keep writing and she helped develop the Megumi character. She knows a lot about InuYasha so I always ask her things and she always knows the answer. I love you both! And that is why I wanted to say thank you in the fanfic. See you all later! Ja ne!


	6. I will always be your friend

InuYasha went inside Kaede's hut. "Hey old woman!" He yelled.

"I am not hard of hearing, half demon!"

"There is a demon exterminator that I found that needs a place to sleep. Can she stay with us?"

"Sure. Did you already find a replacement to Kagome? She only left a little while ago."

"No! She has not had a place to sleep in three years."

"Well let her stay here."

"Kay."

InuYasha stuck his head out of the door.

"MEGUMI GET OVER HERE!"

"That is no way to speak to a maiden, InuYasha." Kaede scorned him.

"Well Megumi is not a 'maiden'!"

Megumi hit the back of InuYasha's head with the sheath of her sword.

"What in the seven hells did you do that for?"

"Since when is there seven?" Megumi retied her sheath to her obi.

"Shut up!"

Kaede walked out of her hut towards them. She threw her arms into the air. "Stop your bickering."

Megumi bowed toward Kaede, ignoring InuYasha.

 "Where did Miroku and Sango go?"

"I asked Lady Sango to get some rice for me, Miroku followed."

InuYasha laughed. "He will never learn."

Meumi stood there in shock. "Did you say Sango?"

InuYasha looked over at her. "Yes I did."

"Is she your demon exterminator friend?"

"Uh yeah."

"Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! I can not believe it.!"

"What is up with you?" InuYasha asked.

"Sango and I used to belong to the same village, we were best friends."

"Whoa that is strange."

"She will be back soon, you two can see each other once again." Kaede said softly. Megumi bit her thumbnail. She hasn't seen Sango since the first demon fight they has ever had. The day Kousuke died. The day she swore that she would never love again. She never said goodbye to her. How would she react when they saw each other again?

15 minutes later a loud crash was heard outside the door.

"PERVERT!"

"I swear I did not touch you this time."

Inuyasha glanced toward the doorway. "They are back."

Megumi twisted her finger around the finger of her other hand out of nervousness. She looked at the ground.

Sango and Miroku walked in to the hut. Sango was furious and Miroku was holding a rather large bump on his head. InuYasha laughed. Sango glared at him so he shut up. Sango noticed Megumi but thought of her as just a girl InuYasha had brought home.

"InuYasha, do you get that desperate when Kagome leaves you?" She grinned.

"What?! I don't care for Kagome. I don't care if she ever comes back!"

"Riight!"

"Feh. Actually this girl needed a place to stay so I told her she could stay here."

Sango shrugged. She knelt down next to her. "Hello my name is Sango what is your name?"

The girl threw her arms around Sango's next ands cried on her shoulder.

Sango looked at InuYasha. He shrugged. She looked back at her.

"Sango…it's really you!"

"…Yes. Do I know you?"

The girl pulled back but still did not look into her eyes. She wiped the tears off her cheek. "You don't remember me?"

Sango paused. "Not really."

Megumi pulled her blade attached to a chain in front of Sango without making eye contact.

"Wait." Sango studied the weapon.

Megumi raised her eyes to meet Sango.

Sango put her hands over her mouth.

"Remember me now?"

Sango nodded. "What happened to you? I thought I would never see you again."

"My father kicked me out. So I left."

"I would have let you stay with me."

"I thought that I had betrayed the village."

"Well, in some people's eyes but not mine."

Megumi smiled then hugged her.

"Where did you go?"

"I wandered around the forest for awhile. Went around from place to place. I joined another demon exterminator village, all they rewarded me with was food and clothing. They didn't really like me so they wouldn't let me live in the village. SO I slept in trees in the forest nearby."

"Are you telling me that you have lived outside for the past three years?!"

"Yup."

"Megumi!"

"What?"

"That is crazy you could have been killed."

"Well I haven't yet so it is fine."

"Good thing InuYasha found you."

"Yeah I guess."

InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other. Miroku shrugged. InuYasha scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Suddenly Shippo and Kirara walked in. Megumi saw him out of the corner of her eye. She ran over to the corner of her eye. She ran over to him and pointed her sword at his throat. Every piece of fur on his body stood straight up.

"Demon!" Megumi muttered.

Sango yelled. "He is our friend."

Megumi placed her sword back into its sheath and smiled. She held out her hand to him. "Hello my name is Megumi what is yours?"

"S-S-S-Shippo." He shook it slowly.

"Nice to meet you."

Shippo swallowed hard.

InuYasha rolled on his back laughing. Shippo glared at him. He then looked at Sango. "Who is she?"

Sango smiled. "A friend, an old friend."

Megumi smiled and seemed occupied by brushing her finger through the end of her braid.


	7. Time heals all wounds

Kaede made a large dinner for the six of them and something for Kirara as well. Megumi could not believe how good the food was. She began to shove it into her mouth as if it was about to disappear. The rest watched her in amazement

"Slow down Megumi you're food isn't going anywhere."

Megumi blushed. "Sorry I just haven't had a good meal like this in a long time."

Kaede smiled.

"Sango, what have you been doing since I left?"

Sango clicked her chopsticks together. "Nothing mush, finished my training and became a full demon exterminator, in my father's eyes."

"How is your father?"

Sango moved some rice with her chopsticks. Miroku and Inu began to shove food into their mouths and acted like they did not hear the question.

"He is dead."

"I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Don't feel sorry."

"How did it happen?"

The room remained silent. The boys looked at their food and acted like they were statues because they did not move at all. Sango sighed then she moved a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Kohaku killed him." Megumi gasped. "We were on a mission, it was Kohaku's first fight. He was possessed and killed my father and the other men. Then he tried to kill me. He discovered what he had done and the demons shot arrows at him. I thought he had died. Another demon got a hold of him and used a jewel shard to retain what little life he had, to be used against us."

Megumi looked at her knees. "I am so sorry Sango. I never should have brought it up."

"It's ok."

Sango returned to eating and Megumi followed. She kept one eye on Sango for the rest of the meal.

Megumi wandered off to the hot spring later that night. She removed her clothing and stepped in. She untied her braid and her raven black hair fell out of its form and into the steaming water. She finally found a good place to sit and relax. She slipped down so only her head stuck out of the water.

InuYasha decided to go for a walk. He couldn't sleep but he didn't want to sit around. He began walking over to the hot springs. He enjoyed spending time there. It was his place to get away. He saw it, it was only a few feet away. It was night now so the area around the hot spring would be nice and warm.

Megumi ducked underneath the water to get her hair wet. At that exact moment InuYasha walked by the hot spring. He stopped and looked into the water. He noticed ripples. "Is there someone or something in there?" To answer his question, at the moment Megumi came up for air. InuYasha stumbled backwards blushing. Megumi noticed and him laughing.

"Hello InuYasha."

"H-Hi."

"It's nice out today."

"I know. Aren't you uncomfortable with me standing here?"

"Not really."

"Oh." Inu walked over to a neighboring tree and jumped in to it.

Megumi turned away from him. Inu's eyes automatically went to the scar on her back. I t went diagonally down her back staring at her left shoulder.

"Where did you get the scar from?"

Megumi's fingers reached back and she ran them down her cut. "Oh this, in my first fight I fought this women. When I killed her, her husband slashed me with his knife from behind. Since then I have this scar to teach me a lesson from that day."

"I see. How did you let yourself be injured?"

"My mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about a boy. And his father was the one who attacked me."

"Ohh." InuYasha shifted around in his tree.

Megumi made waves with her arms. InuYasha watched her as she blew the bangs out of her eyes.

"I think we should head back soon." Megumi suggested.

"If you want to, go ahead." InuYasha replied.

Megumi stood up and walked to the edge of the hot spring and gathered her clothing.

InuYasha avoided his eyes.

She dressed herself then turned to Inu. "Are you going to stay here then?" She placed her hands on her hips.

He felt her eyes staring at him. "I dunno, I am not tired yet so I might just stay."

"Suit yourself." Megumi then walked back into the forest. InuYasha watched her leave.

He sighed. He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the trunk. His eyelids slid over his gold eyes.

Megumi went back over to Kaede's place. Kaede was asleep and Shippo was curled into a little ball. Sango and Miroku were talking quietly to each other. They stopped when she walked in. Megumi ignored it and pulled her futon out. She took one last look at the door before getting in it. She laid her head down. "Do I have feelings for InuYasha? I can't. I can't love a demon, not again." She slipped into sleep.

Sango watched Megumi. "What do you think about her?"

"She is beautiful. I have not asked her to bear my child yet, I will ask her tomorrow."

Sango glared at him. Then she hit him with a stick conveniently lying next to her. Miroku held his hand on his melon sized bump.

"She fell in love with this boy when we were young. She couldn't stop talking about him. When our first battle came around, Megumi discovered that the boy she loved was a demon. She didn't know until she had to fight him. He did not know she was a demon exterminator. Well, Megumi's father wasn't a big fan of her and Kousuke. That's his name. So when he saw them together, he killed him. For the rest of the battle she held his dead body."

Miroku looked over at her. "You never would have guessed. Maybe I should show her a good time so she can heal from the loss of Kousuke."

Sango hit him again. Another large bump began to swell on his head.

"I wonder what InuYasha thinks of her, he did go out of his way to have her stay here. He is never kind, so what made him nice for a change. Miroku said while he held his injured head.

"I wonder…" She trailed off. "Megumi seems to like him. I have caught her looking at him. She might be over the death of Kousuke finally."

Miroku shrugged. "I wonder what Kagome would do if she came back to see this?"

Sangos eyes widened. "We can't. We both know she is in love with InuYasha. Seeing InuYasha acting strange around her would hurt Kagome."

"So what should we do?" Miroku asked.

"I dunno." Sango bit her lip.


	8. Kagome's unhappy return

Kagome thought about InuYasha. "Go back and have him apologize. Never, make him come to me. No, he would never apologize to me." She fought with herself. "You're in love with him and can't wait to see him again. Eww, why would I be in love with a person like him? He only thinks about himself, that's not true. He protects me and Kikyo. He is in love with Kikyo not me. I would never have a chance. But then again, she is dead. Wait, I thought I agreed that I didn't like him. But he is so cute with those eyes and those adorable ears. There is always his attitude, what a turn off. That's why he has the necklace. Ahhh!!!" she held her head. Kagome fought with herself until she couldn't handle it anymore. She threw herself onto her bed. "Tomorrow I will decide. Right now I am going to sleep." She pulled her sheets up and placed her head on her pillow.

InuYasha walked into Kaede's hut. It was the middle of the night. He knew that tomorrow was a new moon which meant that he would go into his human form. Everyone was asleep. Miroku slept with one hand on Sango's rear end while Sango's hand was on his face leaving a large red mark. InuYasha laughed to himself. Megumi slept by himself. She seemed to like to distance herself from everyone else. That was something they had in common. InuYasha found a nice piece of ground to sleep on and lay down. Megumi's scar was still fresh in his mind. One clean cut from her shoulder across her back stopping halfway down.

He resisted looking over at her. He put his arms underneath his head. He could hear her breathing heavily as she slept. "Tomorrow we will look for the jewel shards. Having Megumi accompany them will help in case Sesshomaru or Naraku showed up. That is if I need help."

The next morning InuYasha woke up thinking he was the first up. Megumi was not in the room. He heard something outside so he decided to go investigate. He found Megumi armed with Kagome's bow and arrows. She had made herself a target and was shooting at it. Most of the arrows hit it.

Megumi saw him and smiled. "Hey, whose are these?" She pulled an arrow back and aimed.

"Kagome's."

"Who is Kagome?" She shot at the target.

InuYasha thought for a second. "This girl from a different world who helps us look for Shikon no Tama shards."

"Shikon no Tama?"

"It's a magical jewel than can make one wish come true. I am going to use it to become a full demon."

"I see, so you aren't a full demon now?"

"I am only half."

"You say that like it is a bad thing."

"Well it is. I mean come on, half demon isn't as good as a full fledged demon."

"I don't think so. You are as good as any full demon." She shot her target again. "I shouldn't have said that. Yet again if I want to prove to him that I love him then I have to be straight forward." Megumi thought to herself.

"Feh."

Kagome woke up early that day because she decided to go look for InuYasha. She wanted to talk to him about what happened yesterday. She ran quickly over to Kaede's village. She wanted to surprise InuYasha.

Megumi smiled at InuYasha. He watched her put down the bow and arrows and walk over to him. InuYasha folded his arms. Megumi stood right in front of him.

"I have to do it know to show him how I feel." She sighed to herself. She looked into his eyes. "So what are you planning to do once you are a demon?"

"What is it to you?"

"Well, if you're bad, then I might have to come after you." She laughed.

"Like you would be able to get me."

She flirted. "I bet I could."

He raised his eyebrow unaware of what she would do. She smiled. She stood on her tippie toes and kissed him.

InuYasha was shocked he never thought she would pull something like that. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Megumi chuckled. "I bet you never saw that coming."

"Uh…no!"

Megumi smiled.

Kagome walked up to Kaede's hut to see InuYasha talking to another girl. She was standing awfully close to him, but why would she care?

Megumi looked into his eyes, "If you become a full demon I might have to use my sword on you or maybe I should just use an arrow through the heart." She placed her middle finger and ring finger on his heart. In her head she knew what she was saying was stupid and so unlike her, but she loved him so she kept talking an words fell out of her mouth that she didn't want to say.

He didn't say anything. He waited for her to do something.

"But, I don't want to kill you. I like you to much." She batted her eyes.

InuYasha's body froze. He knew what she was about to do. All of his senses were blocked as he struggled to think of something to do.

Megumi kissed him again. This time longer. InuYasha began to kiss her back.

Kagome gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She ran into Kaede's hut before InuYasha could look in her direction. Suddenly her scent passed by his nostrils.

"Kagome!" He thought.

He pushed Megumi away from him and walked to the hut to see her. Megumi smiled and followed him.

Kagome cried onto Sango's shoulder. InuYasha walked in and noticed that everyone was awake now. Sango looked at him and lipped the words. "What happened?"

Inu lipped back. "She saw Megumi kiss me."

Sango's eyes widened. "Really."

InuYasha nodded. Sango noticed Megumi standing behind him.

Megumi poked Inu's shoulder. "Whose that?"

"Kagome."

"Oh." Megumi knew their was something going on between them so she backed off.

Kagome looked at Megumi and InuYasha with tear stricken eyes. She got up and walked right by them. InuYasha turned around.

"Wait Kagome!"

She walked out the door. He followed. Megumi sat next to Sango.

"I guess that proves that Kagome loves InuYasha."

Sango nodded. "I can't believe you kissed him."

"Neither can I."

Kagome stormed off to the well, InuYasha at her heels.

"Kagome, stop!"

"I am going home!"

"Please Kagome just listen to me."

"What is there for you to say?"

"Kagome, I don't love Megumi, if that is what you are thinking."

"I don't care."

"Neither do I."

"If you do not care then why are you chasing me?"

"If you do not care why are you running away?"

Kagome did not have an answer. InuYasha watched her as she tightened her hands into fists.

"Goodbye InuYasha."

"I know you will come back so why do I have to say goodbye?"

"Because I am never coming back."

"That's what you said the last time."

"This time I mean it."

"Well, if you do not come back I will come get you."

Kagome glared at him. She then jumped into the well.

"I know you care Kagome!" He shouted into the well after her. "Feh!" He then walked back over to Kaede's hut.


	9. Reopened wounds

Kaede fed everyone as soon as InuYasha returned.

"I guess Kagome isn't staying with us." Shippo said sadly.

"No, she isn't." InuYasha said before he scooped some food into his mouth with his chopsticks.

"Why?" Shippo whined.

"I don't know, she says one thing but means something else."

Everyone looked at him.

He ate a bit more food then went outside.

Nobody knew what to say, especially Megumi. She did not know that InuYasha could have feelings for Kagome. He did seem to enjoy the kiss. Megumi decided to leave. She did want to stay around these emotional people any longer. After she finished eating she got her sword and her other weapon to go.

Sango looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Megumi wrapped the chain around the blade. "Leaving."

"Wait come on Megumi." Sango got up.

Megumi foxed her sheath. "The kiss didn't mean anything I was just showing him that even if he was a demon I could still capture him. I surprised him with it because I was showing him that he is not ready to be a full demon if he keeps his defenses down." Megumi acts as if she knows what she is talking about when really she was making it all up.

Miroku and Shippo became confused. Sango put her hand on her hips and looked into Megumi's eyes. "Seriously?" Sango knew she made up the whole story.

"Well…no." Megumi blushed. "I didn't know he liked Kagome.

Sango's mouth fell. "He liked her."

"I dunno I was guessing."

Sango and Miroku fell onto their back. Shippo looked confused.

Megumi moved a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Well buh bye." She walked out. She felt her cheeks get hot. She saw InuYasha sulking in a tree. "Next time, be careful. I could get you again."

InuYasha's gold eyes flickered with fury as he glared at her.

"I thought you couldn't fall in love."

InuYasha paused, "I need her help to find the shards."

"That's all she means to you?"

"No." he answered quietly.

Megumi smirked.

"Don't say anything." He growled.

"I wasn't going to."

"Feh." He folded his arms. The look of scorn was still on his face.

She shrugged and began to walk away.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes." Megumi answered without looking at him.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask? None of you want me here."

InuYasha didn't answer.

Megumi continued walking away.

Sango walked out of the hut and saw Megumi leaving and ran after her.

"Why do you all get angry at me but then you want me to stay."

"That's because we like you and don't want you to go."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "How gullible do I look?"

Sango ran her tongue across her top lip. "I guess not." Her eyes darted off to the side. "You can leave me again just like you did 3 years ago."

Megumi hung her head.

"Last time you didn't even say goodbye to me. What are you going to do this time? I thought I was your best friend." The normally quiet Sango was letting Megumi have a piece of her mind.

Megumi knowing this fact remained quiet.

"I remember sitting and waiting for you at my father's hut but you never came. I thought that you got sick but when I went to your house, your father wouldn't even speak your name."

"With the last few words Megumi hung her head. "He hates me."

Sango pressed her lips together.

"I-I never knew he was a demon."

"How could that be? Demons are easy to detect!"

"I was a naïve 13 year old girl!"

Sango looked away once more.

"I loved him and that's all that matters."

Sango remained quiet.

"He was the first person I ever loved."

"I understand where you are coming from."

Sango looked back at the hut.

Megumi pulled her sword out and looked at her reflection on the blade. "It has been so hard to move on."

Sango looked back at her and placed one hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"I always thought about going back and telling my father I was sorry and ask him to take me back. I just haven't yet."

Sango dropped her hand. "You do not know?"

"Know about what?"

"The village was destroyed, not to long ago. That is why I travel with them." She motioned toward Inu.

Megumi's face went pale and tears filled her green eyes. She tilted her head upward trying to keep her tears from spilling out. "I should have gone before." She cried. The tears, unable to be stopped flowed down her cheeks. "I was really bad, I have horrible luck with parents."

Sango processed the last bit slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I have bad luck with parents. This is the second set I have lost."

"You mean Toshio and Yaeko aren't your really parents?"

"No they adopted me after my village was burned to the ground and everyone was murdered."

Sango looked over at Inu who was obviously listening to their conversation. "I never knew that. I am so sorry."

"Something I have learned to accept. There is nothing I can do about it now." Megumi placed her sword back into it's sheath. She began to walk away.

"No wait, please stay one more night."

"But you guys don't want me here."

"Yes we do. Now stay."

Megumi thought for a second. "Okay I will stay."

Sango smiled.

Up in his tree, InuYasha smiled also.


	10. Eyes are opened

Megumi lay on a branch of a tree. Her leg hung over the side and she dangled her sandal off her big toe. Sango sat below her playing with Kirara who sat on her lap.

"So, is InuYasha going to go back for Kagome?"

"Usually not for a day or two."

"I feel pretty bad."

"Well you should, but then again Inu did not do anything, he allowed you to kiss him. That means that he is to blame to."

"Why are they so emotional about it though? I mean I liked the guy so I kissed him."

"Maybe because you're new to the group. Kagome does not know who you are and you are kissing the man she loves."

"I guess next time I will hold myself back." Megumi said sarcastically.

Sango shrugged. "Now InuYasha has a third girlfriend."

"You mean there is another one? Dear Kami!"

"His first love Kikyo, she died though. But this women brought her back to life so now is walking around half dead."

"Creepy."

"Hey Megumi can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Sango."

"You know that monk inside, Miroku?"

"Yeah."

"I think I am in love with him."

Megumi sat up straight. "Really, awww."

Sango blushed. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I won't. I won't." Megumi lay back down.

"Even though the guy is a pervert, there is something about him that makes me blush."

"Maybe it is when his hand is on your butt!" Megumi laughed.

"No!" Sango laughed.

"Sango can you keep a secret?"

"There is another thing you are keeping from me."

"Yes…I am not here because I need a place to stay."

"Really? Then why are you?"

"My other village wants me to watch InuYasha and keep tabs on him. Just spy on him for a few weeks."

"Are you serious?!"

"That is why I don't like my village. They give me the worse missions. I guess it ended out alright. It gave me a reason to get out of it and do what you guys do."

"I see." Sango petted Kirara's head since she was feeling left out.

Megumi swung her leg back and forth.

InuYasha and Miroku walked up to them.

"There is a demon nearby and the old hag wants us to get rid of him."

Suddenly a stick flew between two trees and hit Inu in the back of the head.

"What in the seven…" He turns around to see Kaede.

"I may be old but I have great hearing, dirty mongrel."

"Feh."

"Anyway, this demon is the demon form of Miroku here." She touched Miroku's arm making him flinch because of her perpetual ugliness. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

"He seduces women, sleeps with them then leaves them that next morning. But after that he kills the whole village. It doesn't make that much sense. He is just a nuisance."

Miroku picked himself off the ground after falling because of Kaede's comment. "I do not do that!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, maybe not the burning the village part." InuYasha grinned.

Miroku glared at him.

InuYasha ignored him and folded his arms. "Why do we have to deal with them?"

"Because you are nice people who will get rid of this trouble maker."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I am sitting this one out. Send Shippo to do it." He sat on a rock and closed his eyes.

Kaede walked behind him and pulled on his ear, pulling him off the rock and dragged him a few feet. "I am sending you because you need to learn compassion."

"How will that teach me compassion?"

"I don't know but you are going anyway."

"Damn You Kaede!"

She smiled to herself.

The others followed InuYasha as he was dragged back to the village.

= = = = =

Kagome sat in her bed. "He is in love with somebody else. He claims he isn't but he kissed that girl." A tear fell onto her leg. "I never should have gone back there." She laid back and stared at her ceiling. "How could he?"

A voice in her head, let's call him Bob, began to talk to her. "You're saying this like he is your boyfriend. He can do whatever he wants, you guys are not married."

"Still, now this makes it harder to get together."

"Did not stop you before, remember Kikyo?" Bob murmured.

"How can I forget her? I guess the thought of her being dead helped me along."

"But you saw InuYasha kiss Kikyo." Bob stated.

"Yeah, but, she is dead. So I knew nothing could happen."

"But he still loves her." Bob reminded her.

"I know he does but I am trying to get him to love me instead."

"But now this new girl has moved in and taken him from you." Bob added matter-of-factly.

"What does she have that I don't have?"

"A sword, a great body." Bob listed.

"Do you think he liked her because of that?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Bob questioned.

"I don't want to speak to him ever again."

"Then I guess you will never know." Bob sighed.

Kagome bit her lip. "I guess so."

Souta stood at the doorway to Kagome's room. His mouth hung open from shock. It was official, his sister was crazy. She was talking to herself. She was having a full conversation with herself.

Kagome did not seem to notice him.

= = = = =

A/N: Hey sorry about the slow update. My little sister broke her elbow so I have turned into her little slave. Now that I got my license. (Last Saturday yo!) I have to run errands for my mom also. So to keep it short I had a very hectic week. Chapter 11 will hopefully be up within the next few days.

= = = = =

Since you guys have been so patient waiting for this chapter I will put up the summary for the next chapter.

Chapter 11-Lord Fluffyness: Sesshomaru has entered the building…story rather. Anyway, he kills a fellow minion, if you can guess who. Sesshomaru is looking for his brother and decides to meet him at the battle sight. The gang is approaching the demon's lair in the next chapter, who are they? What are they? You will have to read to find out.-Ja ne!-


	11. Lord Fluffyness

"My Lord, where are we going?" Rin asked while pulling on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

His dazed eyes looked down upon her. He pressed his thin lips together. "Just keep quiet and keep walking."

Rin hung her head and followed him silently.

"My Lord, my lord." Jaken shrieked as he ran toward him.

"What is Jaken?" He answered irratibly.

"My Lord, your brother has acquired a new demon exterminator."

"Do not call him my brother, call him InuYasha. How did you get this useless information?"

"Kagura told me,"

"You have been talking to one of Naraku's henchmen!"

Jaken twitched. "Yes my lord."

"Why would you do such a thing Jaken?"

"Forgive me my lord."

"Why I continue to travel with a person, demon rather like you? You don't help me in any way shape or form!"

Jaken's forehead began to sweat.

Sesshomaru pulled his sword out and sliced Jaken in half. "And don't expect me to put you back together."

"But my lord, I have only done as you wished me to do. Why do you still hate me?" His breath getting heavier as his death became closer.

"I don't need you any more Jaken, you are a burden to me, and you betrayed me." An evil smirk filled his face.

"MY LORD!" He yelled. Blood filled his mouth and trickled down his jaw.

Sesshomaru turned Rin's head away. "We shall be going now. Goodbye Jaken."

"Lord…Sessho…maru!" Jaken's chest rose once more then quickly fell. His eyes dilated and his jaw locked closed. The sound of Jaken's soul leaving his body was heard as Sesshomaru's minion died.

Rin looked at Jaken's body before turning to Sesshomaru. "Is Jaken dead my lord?"

"Yes Rin."

"For good?"

"Yes. I don't want him alive."

Rin looked at the ground. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her. They continued going in the direction they were before.

= = = = =

The group began walking toward the village. InuYasha's ear still stung from Kaede pulling it. Shippo gladly stayed behind since he was still afraid of Megumi.

Megumi remained one step behind and InuYasha was one step ahead. InuYasha wanted to make it there before nightfall. The rest of the group did not know that tonight was a new moon, so they did not know he was going to transform.

Sango watched Miroku out of the corner of her eye,. He was concentrating on something and did not notice her looking at him. Sango twisted a piece of leather between her fingers. Was she going to come out and tell him about what happened? She loved him but was unsure how he would take it. It would be really hard to tell him. She twisted the leather strip all of the way around clicked together as a breeze passed through. Sango looked away.

Megumi's braid hit against her back as she walked. She watched InuYasha rushing to get to the village. Did he hate her so much that he could not stand to walk with her? She was mad at herself and then she was also a little mad at InuYasha for not doing anything to stop her. She watched him walk away from them. She thought she had really hurt him. "You are so stupid Megumi!" She thought to herself. She looked up at the sky.

"We need to get there before nightfall. I can't turn human during the middle of the fight. But then again I would not have to fight and leave it all to Sango and Megumi." He smirked to himself. "But Megumi does not know that I turn human. What would she say?" InuYasha sighed. "Now I have more problems with Kagome." He heard now silent every one was. He felt the breeze against his face. He then looked at his claws.

Miroku noticed the breeze that suddenly passed by them. It whipped through his raven hair. His mind was elsewhere though. InuYasha had told him that he had talked to Megumi while she bathed, and then he kissed her the next day. He still wanted Megumi to bear his child. She did not know about his attempts in the past to other women so he thought it would be ok. Her ass was not as plump as Sango's but that did not matter to him. To him Megumi was a pretty sexy lady. Then he realized that he still had the wind tunnel. It burst his little lust bubble. He looked at his prayer beads and thought to himself.

= = = = =

The village was in their sights. They could see it. InuYasha noticed the temperature dropping. This meant that it would be nightfall in a few hours.

"Let's find this demon as soon as possible. There is no use wasting the rest of our day on it."

Megumi's serious face just nodded. She had no comment. Sango looked over at Miroku whose attention was on a dark cloud hanging over an area of the forest. Sango noticed him looking at it and then saw the cloud also. "InuYasha look!"

Sango pointed at the cloud.

InuYasha grinned, "This will be easier than I thought."

Megumi shrugged and followed InuYasha's lead as he walked in the direction of the forest. After a few minutes of walking, InuYasha began to sprint. Megumi tried to chase after him, but was not where close to his speed. Sango pulled Kirara off her shoulder and she suddenly transformed.

"I forgot she could do that." Megumi looked up at Kirara and shielded her eyes from the slowly setting sun.

Sango grinned.

The three of them jumped on Kirara and began to glide over to the forest.

= = = = =

Rin looked out at the village. She stood on a steep cliff over looking it. A dark cloud hung over a nearby forest. She felt the hair on her arms and legs stand up. She traveled around with Sesshomaru long enough to know that the cloud belonged to a demon. She looked around for Sesshomaru.

"My lord? My lord where are you?" Her little head tossed from left to right as she looked for him.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her. "I am right here Rin."

She tilted her head. "Oh, hello my Lord."

"Let's go Rin."

"Yes my lord." She quickly got to her feet and stood next to him. He began to walk toward the forest. "My lord, are you going after the demon?"

"No the demon, InuYasha he is who we are after."

"Oooo. Then why are we here?"

"Because InuYasha is on his way here." Sesshomaru answered getting irritated.

"I see." She looked up at Sesshomaru in an admired way. Her small hand wrapped around a few of his claws.

When she did this Sesshomaru loked down. Rin skipped along happily. He did not attempt to pull away. She looked up to him which was something he was not used to yet. One thought went through his mind. "Don't let her get hurt." He saw how happy she was. He looked back on the road. He must protect Rin.


	12. The fox demon brothers

Warning: This is where my PG-13 rating comes into play, as if the violence was not enough. In this next chapter there is a small reference to sex. Nothing really out there just the word sex is used twice in this chapter. I wanted to warn my readers before hand so no one can flame me about it later. Alrighty, well enjoy this chapter. –Allie

A small shack sat beneath a large tree. Light trickled down to the ground through the leaves of the tree. Birds flew off the branches as they approached the small hut.

InuYasha placed one hand on the Tetsusaiga. Megumi unsheathed her own sword. Sango held her boomerang in her hands. InuYasha smelled the evening air.

"Fox."

"Fox?" Sango replied.

"Yeah, it's a fox." InuYasha rubbed his nose in a cocky manner.

Sango moved her left leg in front of her right and positioned her boomerang. She threw it and it crashed through the wall. A young fox demon around their very own ages ran out of it.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"That doesn't matter now. We are here to dispose of you." InuYasha yelled back.

"It will not be easy." The fox boy smirked.

In the back of InuYasha's head he knew that nightfall was creeping closer. He knew he would not be a demon through the whole fight.

InuYasha decided to try to end this before it started. He decided to use the backlash wave. Before he could do so Megumi charged at the demon. InuYasha whipped his head around to watch her.

Her blade glistened with the last rays of the disappearing sun as it sliced through the air as it came down upon the fox boy. He had a large wooden pole that he blocked her sword with. Megumi watched as her blade dug into the pole. Her green eyes glared into his brown ones. He returned the look. He forced her back a few steps. She threw her braid over her shoulder.

He tried to attack her with his stick but she would slice it with her sword before it ever touched her. She spun the handle of her sword in her hand. She attempted to get him again but he would block her with the stub of a stick he had. Sweat dripped down his face.

Sango watched intently. She did not know if she was to join in or not. She noticed Megumi attack with one hand and reaching for her other weapon with her second hand. Sango then felt a sharp object against her throat.

Another fox demon grabbed Sango's hands tightly forcing her to drop her boomerang. He kicked it away from them. Sango's eyes looked toward Miroku who was having troubles of his own. The demon kneed Sango in the stomach knocking her out.

Megumi put one hand on the blade trying to pull it out of her obi. She felt a hand stop hers. The fox boy smiled at her. She gripped her sword tightly which she held in her right hand. He easily knocked it out of her hand. The person behind her grabbed her second weapon away from her. She tried to look behind her but the fox boy grabbed her arms. She looked over at InuYasha who was trying to help Miroku fight another fox demon. She turned her head to look at the one grabbing her. Her braid slid over her shoulder.

"Sleep tightly my lovely." He then punched her in the stomach knocking her out.

The fox demon looked at his brother who had Sango draped over his shoulder. He picked up Megumi and placed her on his won shoulder. They smiled to themselves before walking back into the hut. Miroku noticed the girls being carried in.

"InuYasha they have the girls!"

InuYasha's head spun around to see Megumi being carried into the hut. "How many fox demons are we dealing with?"

"You have the special nose you tell me!"

InuYasha sniffed the air." The fox demon scent is great but I can not tell how many there are."

Miroku looked at the fox demon. InuYasha was tired of playing around, he charged at him with fury in his eyes.

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

The demon never saw it coming and was absorbed into his attack. The demon was destroyed. Miroku held his staff tightly as the wind whipped by them. InuYasha ran toward the hut as soon as the dust had cleared.

= = = = =

Sango and Megumi were tied up inside the hut. The fox brothers watched them happily as the began to regain consciousness.

"They are beautiful."

"You're telling me."

"Why would beautiful women like this be traveling around with men like that?"

"Maybe they are great at sex."

They both laughed.

We are better looking then they are."

"Why don't we have a go at them?"

They laughed once more.

Megumi and Sango looked at each other.

"How rude!" Megumi yelled.

"How dare you make such comment!" Sango rebelled.

"Why is that, my lovely?" Megumi's familiar fox demon asked her.

"That is not true!" She snarled.

"They are our friends." Sango added.

"We would never have sex with them that is sick!" Megumi frowned.

The boys laughed.

"Would you like to with us?"

They grinned.

"Eww, no!" Sango shrieked.

They got angry. "You will pay for that comment."

Sango swallowed hard.

The other fox demon walked over to Megumi and kissed her. "You know you want to."

"Not really."

He pressed her lips against hers again. "I will make you want to."

Sango screamed. "No."

= = = = =

The boys heard Sango scream as they entered the hut. Megumi was trying to turn her head away because a demon was trying to kiss her.

"Get away from them!" InuYasha yelled.

The boys turned around.

"So you defeated our brother." Sango's kidnapper said.

InuYasha and Miroku noticed that they are all identical, all three of the demon's were exactly the same.

"Don't you dare touch them."

"How do you know we haven't already?"

"We could have while you were outside killing our brother!"

InuYasha glared. "If you did then you will end up like you brother."

The boys laughed confidently. "Like that could happen."

"Believe me you don't want to mess with InuYasha." Miroku smirked.

They laughed.

"You haven't fought us before so how would you know?"

"You don't look strong, you look scrawny."

The demon boys glared at InuYasha after he made that comment.

"Let's take this outside."


	13. Blood and arrows

Sesshomaru saw the little shack. It had been damaged and he knew InuYasha was inside. Rin saw a rabbit run by and chased it. He saw InuYasha emerge from the shack with the monk and the two fox demons. InuYasha would be turning in to a human any moment now because night was about to fall upon them. He knew InuYasha knew this fact as well.

"Rin!" She stopped playing.

"Yes my lord."

"Come here."

"Yes my lord."

She stood at his side.

"InuYasha is going to turn human."

"Ooo really?"

"Yes, tonight is a new moon."

"He isn't as good as you is he my lord."

"Of course he isn't."

"That's what I thought."

She smiled and Sesshomaru watched InuYasha, waiting for him to transform.

InuYasha saw the windscar around his sword. He decided to use the backlash wave on them also. He prepared himself to attack when the Tetsusaiga transformed.

"Not now!" InuYasha yelled. Suddenly his body began to change. His dog ears disappeared. His silver hair turned black. His claws turned to normal human fingernails. He cussed under his breath and returned his sword to its sheath.

"What happened to you?" One demon asked.

"He transformed to a human." The other replied.

They both laughed.

"Pathetic." The first one laughed.

InuYasha looked at Miroku who was beginning to look uneasy.

= = = = =

The girls were still tied inside knowing that they needed to help them Sango released the blades on her arms bands. She cut the ropes off herself and Megumi. They ran outside to see InuYasha finish his transformation.

Megumi put one hand over her mouth.

"I didn't know tonight was a new moon." Sango said while looking at the sky.

Megumi looked at Sango. She then looked over at InuYasha. He was completely human. Her cheeks became pink.

InuYasha looked at her. "Can you guys take over?"

Megumi unsheathed her sword and Sango made a run for her boomerang.

The fox demons watched them and laughed. "Leave it to the women to help you. How pathetic!"

InuYasha growled. Megumi noticed that his fangs were gone also.

They laughed to themselves.

"Will you stop laughing, it's not funny!"

They laughed harder.

InuYasha became even angrier.

 Megumi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get away from me Megumi!" He swung his arm back and nearly missed her face.

Megumi stepped back.

The fox boys pulled daggers out of their shirts.

"Oh like that is supposed to be scary?" Miroku grinned.

"And your staff is?"

Miroku looked at his staff. "Uhh."

InuYasha placed his palm on his forehead.

The boys laughed.

Suddenly the boomerang hit Sango's kidnapper in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. The other turned toward her.

Sango smiled and caught her boomerang when it returned. The fox demon used some sort of energy on her that knocked her over onto her behind.

That is when Megumi stepped in. She gripped her sword tightly she held it over her head and tried to bring it down on him. He held up his daggers and blocked it.

"How can he block my moves with his little daggers?"

Sango got onto her feet with the help of Miroku. Megumi looked for InuYasha but he was no where to be found, neither was the other fox demon.

Megumi slid her sword off his blade and tried to cut his arm, but he moved his arm barely missing her sword.

She raised her head and he stabbed Megumi in her upper chest, near her shoulder.

"Megumi!" Sango screamed.

InuYasha's eyes bulged and his mouth slid open.

Megumi stumbled backwards clutching her wound. Her eyes glared at the demon. She tightened her grip on the handle of her sword. She began to slash away at him.

His body was covered in gashes. He became furious and charged at her. Suddenly something shot next to Megumi's head. She heard the wiz as it sliced the air and then stabbed into his chest.

Megumi looked at everyone else who was looking in the direction the arrow came from. Megumi slowly threw her head to the side and saw a figure in the tree above the shack. Her short uniform skirt blew in the wind along with her long dark hair.

"Ka-Kagome…"

She stood proudly holding her bow and arrow in her hands.

InuYasha smiled when she looked upon him.

Kagome boasted as she shot another arrow at the already wounded demon.

The demon reached out to touch Megumi soft cheek but fell before he could his hands ran down her leg. As he fell his eyelids closed and he breathed his last breath.

Miroku attacked the other demon with his staff. The demon that was weak begged for mercy but got a staff to the head instead. He fell to the ground then Sango threw her boomerang at him cutting him in half.

"Well that wasn't very hard!" Miroku laughed.

"They were easily defeated. I can't believe they are actually demons." Sango laughed also.

The pain finally got to Megumi she fell to her knees and dropped her sword. It clinked as it hit the hard earth Her small hands held the wound. She winced as the pain grew. Then lifelessly she fell to the ground.

"InuYasha called to her yet she could not hear him. He cradled her small frame in his strong arms.

"Don't die Megumi! Don't die!"

Megumi could hear his voice from a far.

Kagome jumped out of her tree and ran over to them.

"Megumi." They all called.

In her mind their voices became weaker and weaker.


	14. The sleeping beauty

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I had finals these past few days and my mom is really mean about it. She told me I could not use the computer until finals were over. They are over, it is summer so here comes chapter 14! I am sorry to say that chapter 15 is the final chapter of this story. I know it is sad. But I promise that I will have more fanfics after this and not only about InuYasha. Alrighty I will stop talking now and let you enjoy chapter 14.

========================================

"Look at the mess you got yourself into this time, InuYasha."

InuYasha casted his eyes toward Kagome who was cleaning Megumi's wound with help from Sango. He ran his human fingers through his black hair.

"What a perfect time for you to become a human. I do not know why you would not fight after you transformed. You must have been too scared. I am ashamed to be your brother."

InuYasha clenched his fists, refusing to look at his brother.

Kagome got to her feet. "He was fought demons before while he was in his human state!"

"Then why did he run tonight?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip thinking of an answer to his question.

Sesshomaru looked over at InuYasha who glared back at him. Sesshomaru chuckled. "I want to help yet you treat me like this."

"I never asked you for help!" InuYasha roared.

"Help?" Kagome studied this word for a few moments.

"But I think the girl needs it." Sesshomaru walked right past InuYasha over to Megumi's side. He moved some hair which stuck to her face. Rin held onto his MC Hammer pants. Sesshoamru picked Megumi up into his arms and then turned back to his brother.

"I am not doing this to be nice, I am doing this because I wish to speak to your demon exterminator friend here."

"What do you want Megumi for?"

"That is none of your concern. Now let us be on our way. This girl needs some attention to that wound of hers."

InuYasha did not reply he just watched Kagome.

Sesshomaru began walking back toward the village.

"You know that you will have to pick one of them some day." Miroku said after he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hopefully not for awhile….I can't make that decision yet."

"Why not? You have some hot babes to choose from."

"I may pick the wrong one."

"Well it is pretty clear that Megumi likes you, Kikyo still seeks revenge on you and Kagome has a nice rack."

InuYasha smacked him aside the head.

His handsome head stayed titled to the side. "Megumi has a great body and is a pretty mean fighter."

InuYasha struck him again.

"Attack me all you want but you know it's true. But the question beyond that is which person is better on the inside. Kagome may have big…"He cupped his hands over his chest and winked at InuYasha, "but she also has a big heart. Don't choose by appearance."

"That was a deep statement, well parts of it. Something I would never expect from you since you yourself do things with only beautiful women."

"I am not choosing a mate like you."

"Who ever said I was trying to find myself a mate?" InuYasha growled.

Miroku raised his eyebrow.

InuYasha looked at his feet.

Miroku walked away holding his injuries.

= = = = =

Kaede had stripped Megumi's kimono off of her and changed her into an outfit similar to her own.

She laid on a futon asleep for a few days.

Sango sat by her, waiting for her to wake. Kagome would sit with Sango sometimes, bringing tea for them to drink.

InuYasha chewed Kaede out for telling them the wrong information. Kaede apologized many times but InuYasha still did not believe her. Before he could lay one hand on her, Kagome would give him a nice sit to put him in his place.

One early morning Megumi's big green eyes opened to find Sango sleeping next to her. She slowly sat up. Her dirty hair stuck to her neck. She looked over at the room full of sleeping people and demons.

She tried to get up but could not move her legs. She tossed onto her back. She noticed the large bandage over her shoulder. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Raising her arms made pain shoot through her shoulder, making her clutch it with all her strength, thinking that it would help. Which it didn't. She rubbed her shoulder in a clockwise motion trying to numb the pain.

A sound of pain escaped her dry mouth. Sango raised her head. Her eyes slowly opened to see Megumi hunched over in pain.

"Megumi!"

"The pain..."

"Does it hurt?"

Tears filled her big green eyes and she gasped for breath.

"Oh no!"

Sango sat up and pulled on Megumi's robe. Her wound had begun to bleed once more. Megumi's face cringed as Sango pressed upon the cut.

= = = = =

InuYasha blamed himself for Megumi's injuries. Since he resisted from fighting after he had transformed, he felt it was his fault. Now he was back to normal he could fight once more but Megumi was still hurt.

He leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut and closed his eyes. Kagome approached him.

"What's up?"

InuYasha looked up at the clear blue sky.

Kagome laughed. "No I mean what is going on."

"Oh, uh, nothing."

Kagome stood next to him.

InuYasha folded his arms.

Neither of them could find anything to say to the other.

Kagome bit her lip.

"What would you like me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything."

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"I am not acting strange."

InuYasha turned away. "Feh."

Kagome turned to him. "SIT!"

InuYasha was pulled to the ground with great force. His crater was pretty deep this time.

Kagome spun on her heels and walked back into the hut.

InuYasha raised his head then let it fall back down again.

= = = = =

"My Lord, what do you want with the girl?"

"I need her help on something."

Rin twisted her hair around her finger.

Sesshomaru cleaned his swords.

"My lord, when can I have a weapon?"

Sessho's tired eyed looked toward the young girl. "When you are old enough."

Rin put on a pouty face. "I don't want to wait."

Sesshomaru blinked a few times upon hearing her stubbornness. "I will try to find something."

"Yay! Thank you my lord!" She smiled widely.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.


	15. Let's stay together, always

The wound had healed for the most part. Megumi was now back to doing what she normally did.

She walked outside to see Sesshomaru and Rin under a tree.

"Megumi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes…" She answered.

"I am Sessomaru and I need to speak to you."

Megumi looked at Rin then back to him. "Uhh, okay."

"Good." He motioned for her to come closer.

Megumi walked over to him and they walked into the forest.

Rin quietly followed them.

= = = = =

Kirara jumped onto Miroku's lap. Sango laughed. Miroku petted her head. Sango smiled at Miroku. He smiled back. She sat down next to him. Kirara purred. Miroku turned to Sango.

"You know you are very beautiful Sango."

"Ooh Miroku." She blushed.

"You would be the perfect mother for my children."

Sango slapped him. A red hand mark stung his left cheek. "YOU PERVERT!"

"That was a complement."

Sango sighed then stood up and left.

Miroku continued to pet Kirara.

= = = = =

Megumi sat on her usual branch, swinging her foot back and forth.

InuYasha looked for her. Kagome right behind him.

They stood under the tree looking for her.

"Are you sure she is over here?"

"That's what I was told."

"Well can't you smell her?"

"Yes, she is around here."

"Well then where is she?" Kagome began to get irritated.

Suddenly something hit InuYasha's head.

"Oww! What was that?"

Kagome picked up a wooden sandal.

Megumi swung into view, feet hung over the branch.

"That's mine, sorry about that."                                                

They both watched her hang upside down.

Megumi held her hand out for the sandal.

"Where have you been Megumi." Inu asked.

"With Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"Because I am leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, I am leaving all of you."

Kagome looked rather happy.

"Why? Is it me?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"No Sesshomaru needs me to help him."

"So you are going to travel with him?"

"Yup, I don't know how long though."

"I see." InuYasha crossed his arms.

Megumi spun around on the branch.

"Are you having fun?" Kagome asked her rudely, breaking her silence.

Megumi jumped off and looked at Kagome, hurt.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome.

"I-I better be going." Megumi turned away.

Kagome smirked. InuYasha glared at her.

Megumi walked back to the village.

"What in the hell was that for?"

"What?!" Kagome asked shocked.

"You were really cold to her."

"Me…cold?"

"I don't understand why."

"I am not fond of her."

"Right now I am not fond of you." InuYasha began to walk away.

Kagome's mouth hung open. "Wh-What?"

He did not answer, he just continued to walk.

Kagome curled her fingers into fists.

= = = = =

Sango hugged Megumi. "Visit often."

"Of course I will."

"Don't disappear for 3 years again."

"I promise I won't."

"I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too."

Megumi smiled at her old friend.

Sango looked at Megumi.

"Come on Sango, I am not going away forever!"

"With you I never know."

Megumi laughed.

"Megumi, are you sure you don't want to bear my child." Miroku smiled.

"I don't want to give birth any time soon, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Miroku turned to Sango.

"You'll never quit."

"Nope." He held her hands.

She hit him again making Megumi laugh.

Miroku pouted and walked away.

The girls laughed at this.

InuYasha walked up.

"Oh, hello again InuYasha." Megumi smiled.

"Whatever." InuYasha began to walk by her.

Megumi stopped him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself."

"Feh." InuYasha walked into Kaede's hut.

Kagome then ran to them, she was clearly chasing after him.

Megumi saw her and walked inside the hut.

"You know she really isn't all that bad." Sango looked over at her.

Kagome did not respond.

"I have known Megumi for a long time. She has been through a lot, she was just having fun."

"So you think it is okay for her to kiss the man I love?"

"She does not know that. And it's not like InuYasha and you are married."

Kagome hung her head.

"Come on Kagome don't act like this." Miroku said, coming out of nowhere.

Kagome's eyes fell upon Miroku's feet.

Sango pulled on his arm. "Leave her alone!"

"No he is right." Kagome kept her head down and retreated back to the hut.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then followed her.

= = = = =

Megumi received her mended kimono in a small pack from Kaede. She bowed to her, gratefully.

InuYasha stood in the back corner. He acted like he did not care. His arms folded over the other. His golden eyes were focused on the floor. Sesshomaru waited for Megumi to say goodbye to everyone so they could go.

= = = = =

After apologizing to Shippo for the fear she caused him multiple time, Megumi was ready to go. Before walking out the door she spun around and blew a kiss at InuYasha.

The darkness shadowed his mysterious face but Megumi could still make out a smile. She smiled to herself. She smiled to herself after seeing this.

Sesshomaru got onto his feet when Megumi emerged from the hut. Rin happily ran over to her.

"My Lord does not want to wait anymore. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Rin smiled then threw her head in Sesshomaru's direction. "Ready, My Lord?"

"Be quit Rin!"

"Yes my lord."

"Wait Megumi!"

Megumi stopped and turned around. Kagome stood behind her with hands folded. She then walked over to Megumi and hugged her.

"I am sorry for being so mean. Good bye."

"It was nice meeting you."

Kagome smiled. Megumi turned around and walked over to Sessho. She smiled to herself. As she walked away she sang a song quietly to herself.

_"I was so happy when you smiled,_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray._

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

_Waiting with patience for the spring,_

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again._

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today._

_Although the pain of yesterday remains,_

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._

_You can't be born again although you can change,_

_Let's stay together always."_

= = = = =

A/N: So that is it, the fic is over. No more Megumi. Aww, to bad so sad. ::giggles:: Anyway, sorry for the late update, I had a serious case of writers block. This is what happens when you are writing two other stories at the same time. The song I have Megumi sing at the end it the opening to _Fruits Basket. _The song is called "For Fruits Basket." The English version is sung by Meredith McCoy. It is so pretty. I believe that the song fit perfectly with the last sight that Megumi had of InuYasha. Well anyway...thanks for the reviews. I love you guys! I will be putting my other fanfics up soon so look for them. Ja mata ne!


End file.
